Le bleu ou l'orage
by petitpandagris
Summary: (OS/UA destiel) Castiel est une constante dans la vie de Dean. Cas. Son meilleur ami et beaucoup plus, parce que tout le monde sait, tout le monde voit, sauf Dean


**Cet OS parce que ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire un peu autre chose. C'est de la totale improvisation, comme souvent**

 **J'aime bien Dean et Cas comme ça**

 **Petit point : là, John est un peu (carrément) OOC, mais encore une fois, ça m'a fait du bien**

 **Donc bref, c'est mignon et tout doux**

 **Merci d'avance**

 **Bisous tout plein**

.

"N'importe quoi."

Surpris, Dean se tourne vers Castiel, assis à sa droite. "Quoi, n'importe quoi?" demande-t-il.

"N'importe quoi," répète Castiel, avant de pointer l'écran de l'ordinateur du doigt. "Tu ne peux pas écrire ça dans un exposé."

"Je ne peux pas donner mon avis?"

"Pas si tu dis que tu trouves le sujet _chiant,_ " en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. "Et pas s'il y a mon nom à côté du tien sur la copie. Je ne veux pas être associé à ça."

"Tu ne veux pas être associé à moi?" l'air offensé.

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il donne un coup d'épaule à Dean pour le forcer à se décaler, puis tire le clavier vers lui.

"Tu ne veux pas être associé à moi?" répète Dean. "Ton meilleur ami?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça."

"Tu viens de dire que tu ne voulais pas voir ton nom à côté du mien," en croisant les bras. "Moi, je trouve que Castiel Novak, ça va super bien avec Dean Winchester. Mais si tu y tiens tant que ça, on peut te trouver un nom d'auteur, tu sais, comme-"

"Tu veux me trouver un nom d'auteur pour un exposé d'histoire de l'art?"

Il lui jette un petit coup d'œil, et le regard de Dean passe rapidement de son visage à ses doigts, qui s'agitent sur le clavier. Comment Castiel peut-il taper si vite, si vite, et puis regarder Dean dans les yeux?

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de prendre option histoire de l'art?"

Castiel fait mine de réfléchir, petit sourire aux lèvres. "Parce que… je suis ton meilleur ami?" propose-t-il. "Et parce que c'est notre dernière année de lycée, et je te rappelle, Dean, que c'est toi qui voulais absolument qu'on soit dans la même classe."

"Alors maintenant, tu es en train de me dire que toi, tu ne voulais pas être dans la même classe que moi?"

"Tu es un peu agaçant, Dean."

Cette fois, c'est Dean qui sourit. Et Castiel lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, comme souvent, comme _tout le temps._

"Je sais, Cas," avec un rire. "Mais quand même, histoire de l'art..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as contre l'histoire de l'art?"

"C'est _chiant_ ," en posant un coude sur le bureau devant lui. "Et c'est long, ces exposés. Ça m'énerve. J'ai promis à Lisa de la retrouver après les cours, et-"

"Tu n'as qu'à y aller," sensiblement plus froid.

Dean fronce les sourcils. "Quoi?" fait-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu as contre-"

"Je n'ai rien contre Lisa," l'interrompt Castiel.

"C'est ça," en soupirant. "Tu ne sais pas mentir, et ton visage est très expressif, Cas, alors… je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi. Tu peux me le dire?"

"Je n'ai pas le droit de ne pas aimer ta petite-amie?"

"Je voudrais que tu l'aimes bien. Qu'elle t'aime bien. Que vous soyez potes, quoi, même si c'est pas _vraiment_ ma petite-amie."

"Désolé, Dean," sans quitter l'écran des yeux. "Désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire semblant d'aimer quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Je ne sais pas comment on fait, et à vrai dire, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Lisa est censée te plaire à toi. Pas à moi."

Ses doigts cessent de s'agiter, reprennent, puis cessent à nouveau. Il y a un silence. Castiel attrape un livre sur la pile de ceux qu'il est allé chercher dans les rayons de la bibliothèque pour les poser sur le coin du bureau. Il griffonne quelque chose sur un morceau de papier, que Dean devine être une liste, parce que Castiel passe son temps à faire des listes. Des listes de choses à faire, de choses qu'il aime, de choses qu'il veut.

"Je voudrais qu'elle te plaise aussi à toi," insiste Dean. "Je voudrais que tu puisses être dans la même pièce qu'elle sans qu'on ait l'impression que tu veux qu'elle prenne feu. Tu comprends?"

"Je ne suis pas stupide," vaguement agacé. "Je comprends."

"Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide. Je n'ai pas dit ça."

Castiel ne répond pas, et cale le dos du livre contre le rebord du bureau.

"Tu ne lis même pas," en posant sa main sur la page de droite pour couvrir les mots. "Tu viendrais si je t'invite à la soirée de ce soir?"

"C'est chez Lisa?"

"Peut-être," en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. "Qu'est-ce que ça change?"

Dean accroche son regard quand Castiel relève la tête. "Allez, Cas… s'il te plaît," sourit-il. "Viens. C'est vendredi soir, et tu ne viens jamais aux soirées. Tu pourrais t'amuser un peu."

"Regarder mes camarades de classes s'embrasser, et tomber sur des couples qui baisent si j'ai la malchance d'ouvrir la mauvaise porte au mauvais moment, non m-"

"Des couples qui _quoi_?" s'exclame Dean, en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles. "Seigneur Dieu, Cas. Ce mot dans ta bouche… je ne peux pas."

"J'allais dire : merci, mais non merci," ignorant royalement sa remarque.

"Et si tu viens dormir chez moi après?"

"Et Lisa?" demande Castiel.

"Mon père ne l'aime pas, Sammy non plus, et… elle se colle à moi quand on dort," avec un tout petit haussement d'épaules. "Toi, tu restes de ton côté du lit, et je préfère dormir avec toi, et… putain, Cas, viens. C'est tout. Ça va être bien, on va juste boire un verre, et on part quand tu veux."

"Même s'il n'est pas encore minuit?"

"Sauf s'il n'est pas encore minuit."

Castiel finit par lâcher un petit rire, puis il hoche la tête. C'est rien, presque imperceptible, mais Dean le voit quand même. "Ok," dit-il. "Ok, Cas, alors… je passe te chercher?"

"Si tu restais ici jusqu'à ce que la bibliothèque ferme, on pourrait y aller directement ensemble," lui fait remarquer Castiel.

"Oui, mais j'ai promis de-"

"Va voir Lisa, c'est bon," en le coupant. "Je vais finir cet exposé. Tout seul."

"Oh, je sais ce que tu fais," presque blasé. "C'est un coup bas, Cas. Tu sais que je vais rester si tu me fais culpabiliser."

"Demande-toi d'abord pourquoi tu culpabilises de me laisser _tout seul_ ici."

"Tu crains."

"Toi aussi."

"Ça va, je reste," marmonne Dean.

"J'ai dit que tu pouvais aller voir Lisa. Ça ne me dérange pas."

Dean lui donne une tape sur l'avant-bras. "Arrête un peu tes conneries, tu veux?" simplement. "Je reste. Pour t'aider à faire cet exposé super chiant, même si putain, je regrette _tellement_ d'avoir pris option histoire de l'art. C'est chiant."

"Tu me trouves chiant, moi?" en se tournant complètement vers lui.

"Non!" spontané. "Pourquoi tu me demandes si je te trouve chiant?"

"Eh bien voilà, tu n'as qu'à te dire que ce n'est pas une heure à la bibliothèque à faire un exposé que tu trouves chiant, mais que c'est une heure avec moi, que tu ne trouves pas chiant du tout."

Amusé, Dean acquiesce, puis observe Castiel quand celui-ci reprend son stylo pour écrire autre chose sur sa liste.

"Je peux voir?" demande Dean. "S'il te plaît?"

Castiel brandit le papier. Et son sourire s'élargit, alors que Dean fronce les sourcils. "Convaincre Dean de ne pas aller voir Lisa? Fait?" à voix haute. "T'es sérieux, Cas?"

"J'aurais pu cocher _fait_ à l'avance, parce que je réussis toujours, mais je t'ai laissé une chance."

"Non mais… quelle arrogance."

"Je ne suis pas arrogant, Dean," l'air très fier de lui. "J'ai simplement confiance en mes capacités."

.

Dean et Castiel sont amis depuis toujours. _Toujours_ , ça semble même être trop peu de temps, parce que Castiel connaît Dean par cœur. Il connaît son sourire, la douceur de sa peau parce que parfois, souvent, la nuit quand ils sont ensemble et qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir, Castiel caresse l'avant-bras de Dean. Pour chasser les cauchemars qu'il fait depuis la mort de sa mère, quelques années plus tôt. Castiel connaît son rire, le sincère et le forcé, quand Dean rit mais qu'il a envie de pleurer, quand Dean rit mais qu'il a envie d'exploser. De rage. Castiel sait _tout,_ tout ce que Dean ne dit même pas, tout ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux. Castiel est cette personne. La personne de Dean.

.

"On peut passer au fast-food?" en balançant son sac sur son épaule.

Castiel lève _encore_ les yeux au ciel, mais sourit en coin. "Si tu veux," répond-il. "On peut passer au fast-food, pour que tu puisses manger deux hamburgers et trois grandes portions de frites."

"Tu exagères," en lui emboîtant le pas.

"Pas du tout. Ou… si, tu as raison. J'ai oublié de parler du ketchup dans lequel tu vas noyer tes frites," en enfilant sa veste, sans cesser de marcher à côté de Dean. "Au temps pour moi. C'est vrai que c'est un détail important."

Dean marmonne mais ne répond pas, et soupire quand Castiel fait un petit signe de la main à la bibliothécaire avant de sortir.

"Tu sais, Cas, ce qui est étrange?"

"Je suppose que tu vas me le dire," simplement.

"Tu connais tout le personnel du lycée, mais même pas la moitié des gens qui vont en cours avec nous," explique Dean. "Je suis même sûr, _certain_ , que tu retiens leurs prénoms juste parce que tu as lu l'album du lycée. En entier."

"Je ne suis pas le seul à lire l'album du lycée," haussant les épaules.

Ils descendent les escaliers ensemble, ensemble à la marche près.

"Si, Cas. T'es le seul à lire cet album et à retenir tous les noms, mais à ne pas vouloir parler à-"

"Je ne parle aux gens que si je les trouve intéressants," coupe Castiel. "Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je voudrais me forcer à les trouver intéressants. La plupart des gens que tu fréquentes sont comme Lisa. Superficiels et… _chiants_."

"Tiens!" plus vivement. "Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais. Tu n'aimes pas Lisa."

Castiel replace les bretelles de son sac à dos sur ses deux épaules, silencieux, alors que Dean pivote sur lui-même pour marcher à reculons, face à lui. "Cas?"

"Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aime pas," finalement. "Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi?"

"Parce que toi, tu es si important pour moi."

Castiel a un autre sourire, puis baisse les yeux pour regarder le sol. "Ok."

"Ok? Ça veut rien dire, ça," en reprenant sa place à côté de Castiel. "Est-ce que je dois déduire de tout ce que tu viens de dire que tu me trouves intéressant?"

"Je trouve que tu poses beaucoup de questions dont tu connais déjà les réponses."

"Je suis flatté," théâtral, avec un petit geste de la main. "Ça fait… presque seize ans qu'on est amis, et c'est la première fois que tu me fais un compliment."

"On est amis depuis toujours," rectifie Castiel. "Et je te fais tout le temps des compliments. Arrête de te plaindre."

Dean pousse un petit grognement offusqué. "Je ne me plains pas," en enfonçant ses poings dans la poche de sa veste. "Tu ne fais pas de compliments, Cas, tu _lèves les yeux au ciel_. Tout le temps. Ça ne ressemble pas à un compliment."

"Je viens de dire que je te trouvais intéressant," alors qu'ils tournent à l'angle de la grande rue. "Je passe tout mon temps avec toi. C'est définitivement un compliment."

"Mmh," en accélérant le pas quand il aperçoit le fast-food, moins de deux cents mètres plus loin.

"Tu sais que ce fast-food ne va pas s'envoler?"

"Tu sais qu'il est déjà dix-neuf heures passées?" sans ralentir. "Il va bientôt faire nuit. A cause de toi, on va être en retard. Tout ça parce que tu voulais terminer cet exposé de malheur de cette matière maudite qu'est l'histoire l'art."

"Tu sais qu'on n'est pas encore à la moitié de l'année scolaire, et que tu ferais bien de trouver le moyen de ressentir des sentiments moins négatifs à l'égard de cette matière très _intéressante_ qu'est l'histoire de l'art?"

" _Tu sais que..._ " quelques secondes de réflexion. "Ah… je n'ai plus d'inspiration."

Castiel se contente d'un "mmh" plus que satisfait, puis pousse la porte du fast-food avant de s'effacer pour laisser Dean entrer avant lui, récoltant un grand sourire.

"Tu veux des frites, Cas?"

"Non," en secouant la tête.

"Alors… une glace? A la fraise avec des éclats de chocolat blanc dedans?"

Son sourire si _grand_ , Castiel acquiesce. "Oui."

.

De nouveau dans la rue, Dean attrape Castiel par le coude. "On va au parc, maintenant," dit-il.

"Mais… tu as dit qu'on était en retard," en le laissant l'entraîner avec lui.

"Bah… c'est une soirée," haussant les épaules. "Par définition, ça dure toute la soirée. Et je préfère passer un peu de temps juste avec toi."

"Là, c'est moi qui suis flatté."

"Je préfère toujours passer du temps juste avec toi, Cas," assure Dean, plus sérieux. "Lisa, c'est juste pour le fun. On s'amuse, mais toi et moi, c'est différent. C'est du sérieux."

 _C'est différent._

"C'est du sérieux," répète Castiel.

.

Ils entrent dans le parc alors que la nuit commence à tomber, et s'assoient dans l'herbe, l'un en face de l'autre. Dean propose une partie de ses frites à Castiel, qui refuse, mais pioche quand même distraitement dedans de temps en temps. Parce que Dean sait, alors il les pose entre eux, à portée de leurs mains à tous les deux.

Et Dean écoute Castiel lui parler du dernier livre qu'il a lu, de ce film qu'il a _essayé_ de regarder. D'une dissertation qu'il a décidé de faire, parce qu'il s'ennuie après les cours. Dean écoute, sourit, rit, regarde Castiel dans les yeux, ses yeux si bleus de moins en moins éclairés à mesure que le temps passe, file et défile.

Castiel parle, et Dean se demande souvent si Cas sait à quel point il tient à lui. S'il sait tout ce qu'il représente.

.

"N'oublie pas que tu as dit qu'on partirait quand je voudrais," dit Castiel, devant la porte d'entrée.

Dean hoche la tête en l'ouvrant. "T'inquiète," avec un clin d'œil.

La musique agresse Castiel, mais il suit Dean à l'intérieur, et celui-ci se dirige directement vers le minibar, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin à travers la multitude des gens dans la pièce. Pour ne pas le perdre, il prend la main de Castiel, la serre dans la sienne, puis la relâche. "Il faut que tu te détendes," en attrapant une bouteille de vodka qu'à moitié pleine.

"Dean, je ne crois pas que ce soit une-" alors que Dean remplit un verre au tiers pour le lui tendre. "Tu es sûr?"

"Bois."

"Comme ça…?"

"Oui," répond Dean.

Castiel obtempère, vide le verre d'un trait et le repose brusquement, les yeux ronds. Il tousse en tapant son torse. "C'est-" en reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal. "Ça brûle."

"Tu vas voir, ça devient agréable quand tu commences à être un peu ivre."

"Quel intérêt?" sans pour autant arrêter Dean quand il remplit son verre une deuxième fois, un peu plus. "Dean…?"

"L'intérêt, c'est que tu vas te décoincer un peu, et sociabiliser," avec un petit sourire.

"Je ne suis pas _coincé,_ " réplique Castiel, touché.

Dans un geste presque rageur, il saisit le gobelet en plastique. "Tu vas voir si je suis coincé," en prenant plusieurs longues gorgées sans faire de pause.

"Cas, Cas, Cas… ralentis," en posant une main sur son avant-bras. "Tu ne tiendras pas une demi-heure si tu continues comme ça. Je ne veux pas te porter pour rentrer."

"Dean?" fait une voix féminine, juste derrière lui. "Je croyais que tu n'arriverais jamais!"

Dean se retourne pour adresser un sourire à Lisa, qui grimace en croisant le regard de Castiel. "Salut, Castiel," le ton le plus neutre possible, parce qu'elle sait qu'énerver Cas, c'est énerver Dean.

"Lisa," froidement, et Dean lui donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu bois de l'alcool?" demande Lisa.

Castiel hausse les épaules, faussement nonchalant. "Depuis que Dean m'a servi un verre," sa voix un peu sifflante quand il baisse les yeux vers la main de Lisa, glissée dans celle de Dean.

Il serre les dents mais ne dit rien, même si ça semble lui coûter beaucoup.

"Cas?" intervient Dean, après des secondes d'un silence pesant. "Est-ce que tu veux que je-"

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me baby-sit," en le coupant. "Je vais _sociabiliser._ "

Dean ouvre la bouche, puis la referme successivement. "D'accord," finit-il par répondre. "On se retrouve dans… disons une heure. Ça te va?"

"Ça me va."

"Tu ne restes qu'une heure?" fait Lisa, à la fois surprise et visiblement très agacée. "Mais tu-"

"Cas préfère rentrer," comme si ça répondait _vraiment_ à la question.

"Mais-"

"Dans une heure, Cas," avant d'entraîner Lisa avec lui.

.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venu avec lui?" s'énerve Lisa, en refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière eux.

"Ça te pose un problème?" sur la défensive.

Lisa croise les bras sur sa poitrine. "Il me hait," dit-elle. "C'est un problème suffisant, tu ne trouves pas?"

"Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi, mais-"

"Oh, s'il te plaît," en le coupant. " _Tout le monde_ sait pourquoi, Dean. Ce n'est pas moi, le vrai problème, c'est moi avec _toi._ "

Les sourcils froncés, et pas vraiment sûr de vouloir tout comprendre, Dean a un petit rire nerveux. "Ou alors, peut-être que Cas ne t'apprécie juste pas, toi," objecte-t-il. "Il n'apprécie pas beaucoup les autres. Il est comme ça."

"Non," catégorique. "Il ne fait pas attention à la plupart des _autres_ , il les ignore parce qu'il s'ennuie avec eux, mais moi, il me déteste. Comme il détesterait n'importe quelle fille qui s'approcherait de toi d'un peu trop près à son goût, et ça… tout le monde le sait."

"Tout le monde sait quoi?"

"Tout le monde sait que Castiel est amoureux de toi."

Dean se tait.

Dean éclate de rire. "Quoi?"

"Je-"

"T'es en train de me dire que Cas… Cas, la personne que je connais depuis que je suis petit, mon _ami_ , mon meilleur ami, et-"

"La personne vers qui tu te tournes systématiquement, la personne avec laquelle tu dors le plus souvent, avec laquelle tu passes le plus de temps, dont tu parles _tout le temps_ ," poursuit Lisa. "Tu es la seule personne à qui, lui, il parle. Tout du moins la seule personne à qui il _aime_ parler."

"Mais… mais c'est du délire, Lisa," entre deux éclats de rire. "C'est du _délire_."

"Vraiment?"

" _Oui_."

Le cœur de Dean se met à battre plus fort, si fort, _trop_ fort. Il visualise brièvement le visage de Castiel, puis secoue la tête. Oui. Non.

"Cas est mon meilleur ami," en se détournant, comme pour inspecter l'environnement autour de lui, comme pour regarder tout, tout sauf Lisa dans les yeux.

Les yeux bruns de Lisa ne sont pas les yeux bleus de Castiel.

"Alors, toi, tu n'es pas amoureux de Castiel?" reprend Lisa, en s'approchant doucement de Dean, qui passe le bout de ses doigts sur le bois blanc de la commode.

Il se racle la gorge, à la fois gêné, à la fois troublé. "Non," dit-il. "Je suis dans ta chambre, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Pas dans la sienne."

"Mais il rentre avec toi," en cherchant son regard. "Il dort chez toi?"

"Comme souvent."

"Tu sais que-"

"Quoi?" agacé. "La plupart des amis ne dorment pas ensemble, mais bordel, c'est _Cas._ "

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

Exaspéré, Dean souffle, puis balaie la question d'un petit geste de la main. "Tu me fais chier, Lisa," rétorque-t-il. "C'est quoi, tout ça? Une petite crise de jalousie?"

"J'ai des raisons d'être jalouse?" un sourcil haussé.

Et à ce moment-là, la colère monte en flèche. Aussi vite qu'une traînée de poudre, et Dean repousse brusquement la main de Lisa, posée sur son avant-bras. "T'as _aucune_ foutue raison d'être jalouse, et tu sais pourquoi?" presque acerbe. "Parce que ma relation avec Cas, l'amitié… vaut mille fois mieux, mille fois _plus_ que tout ce que je pourrais avoir avec toi. Alors t'as pas de raison d'être jalouse. Cas ne peut pas te voler ce que tu n'as même pas."

Lisa ouvre la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, mais Dean se retourne sans la regarder. Il la plante là, puis sort. Il dévale les marches de l'escalier à toute vitesse.

.

"Winchester," l'interpelle Benny, en bas des marches. "Ton copain ne tient pas _du tout_ l'alcool. A peine une demi-heure que tu l'as laissé et il est déjà-"

Dean soupire bruyamment, pour se calmer, et ne pas passer toute sa frustration sur Benny. "Ok… il est où?"

"Quelque part en train de danser, ou de vomir. Tu préfères quoi?"

"Si Cas danse, c'est vraiment qu'il est-"

"Il est debout sur la table," intervient Ash, derrière Benny.

"Il est _quoi_?" parce que Dean peine à croire ce qu'il entend. "Les gars… on est censés être amis, vous et moi, alors… c'est quoi, déjà? Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis. Cas était sous votre responsabilité."

"Tu crois qu'il a quel âge, au juste?"

"Pas l'âge de boire," en les contournant pour prendre la direction du salon.

.

Le regard de Castiel tombe dans le sien, un grand sourire éclaire son visage d'ange, et puis il fait quelques pas, sur la table, pour se rapprocher de Dean.

"Cas… descend de là," soupire celui-ci.

"Mais Dean je sociabilise," les mots imbibés d'alcool. "C'est pas ce que tu voulais?"

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, arrachant un rire à Castiel. "Ah!" en poussant un petit cri. "Tu lèves les yeux au ciel, maintenant?"

Il fait un petit tour sur lui-même, avant de tendre la bouteille de vodka à Dean. "Bois."

"Non, merci," en se tournant vers Benny. "Arrête de rire, toi," avec une tape derrière la tête.

"Excuse-moi, mais si j'avais su," répond Benny. "On l'aurait invité à toutes les soirées. Il est génial, ton copain."

"C'est pas mon-" en se coupant, pour fouiller dans la poche de sa veste. "Tu veux bien appeler mon père? Demande-lui de passer nous chercher, Cas et moi. Il ne pourra jamais rentrer à pieds, cet abruti."

"Tu veux que j'appelle ton père? Ton père qui est _flic_ , alors qu'on est tous mineurs et que l'alcool-"

"Il ne va rien faire," en agitant son téléphone pour que Benny le prenne. "S'il te plaît, Benny. Je dois m'occuper de Cas, et je ne peux pas faire deux choses en même temps."

"Et puis, et puis… John Winchester est intimidant."

Dean attrape sa main pour coller le téléphone à l'intérieur. "Je _sais_ ," réplique-t-il. "Mais si je laisse n'importe qui ramener Cas en voiture, mon père va me tuer. T'as juste à lui dire de venir nous chercher, tu lui donnes l'adresse, et c'est tout. C'est quand même pas si compliqué que ça."

"Ça va, d'accord," capitule Benny. "Mais je ne lui donne pas mon nom, et-"

"Mon père te connaît, Benny."

"Comment?"

"Je ne sais pas… au hasard, parce que t'as mangé à la maison la semaine dernière?" plus que blasé. "Toi aussi, tu as bu."

"Presque rien."

"C'est ça," en amorçant un mouvement pour se retourner. "Tu pourrais pas aussi demander à ce qu'on baisse un peu cette musique?"

Benny acquiesce, et Dean se retourne complètement vers Castiel, qui entre temps s'est éloigné, sans pour autant descendre de la table.

"Cas?"

"Oui, Dean?" en pivotant dans sa direction.

"Je peux avoir la bouteille?" une main tendue. "Je veux bien boire."

Cas sourit en tendant la bouteille, que Dean prend puis repose sur la commode, derrière lui.

"Sale menteur," rit Castiel. "T'as pas envie de sociabiliser?"

"Tu veux bien descendre de cette table, maintenant?" le ton très doux, pour ne pas le contrarier. "Mon père va passer nous chercher, et on va-"

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne rentre pas à pieds, tous les deux?"

"Tu ne vas pas pouvoir marcher, Cas," avec un petit rire. "L'alcool ne te réussit pas du tout, hein?"

"Je dirais le contraire," répond Castiel, son attention toute tournée vers Dean.

Dean tend une nouvelle fois la main. "Assieds-toi, au moins," dit-il. "Tu vas finir par te casser la gueule."

"Bon d'accord," et il se laisse tomber plus qu'il ne s'assoit sur le rebord de la table. "Ma sociabilisation s'arrête ici, alors?"

"Oui," sans pouvoir retenir son sourire.

Parce que Castiel le regarde dans les yeux, ses grand yeux toujours aussi bleus, toujours si beaux et si _bleus._ Il se lève en s'appuyant sur l'avant-bras de Dean, qui le soutient sans le lâcher du regard, rit quand Castiel rit, le cœur battant. Sa proximité éclipse tout le reste, le volume de la musique autour d'eux diminue, diminue, mais peut-être qu'il diminue _vraiment,_ parce que plusieurs personnes se mettent à grogner. Dean n'y fait pas attention.

Castiel souffle :

"Tu vois, _bébé_ … je tiens debout."

"Je vois," sans bouger.

Dean est cloué sur place. Il ne fait aucun geste, pas le moindre mouvement, alors que Castiel se rapproche sensiblement de lui. Cas pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, et le temps s'arrête. Dean répond. Le baiser a le goût de la vodka et de Castiel, exactement le goût que Dean imaginait. Et il se demande à quel moment il a _imaginé_ quel goût pourrait bien avoir Castiel.

Sa langue force le passage, et Dean retombe trop, vraiment trop brutalement sur terre. Il repousse Castiel en l'attrapant par les épaules. "T'es complètement ivre," dit-il, le souffle court et les joues rouges.

Castiel sourit de plus belle, et ça creuse ses fossettes, et c'est _adorable._

"Je déteste Lisa parce que je suis jal-"

"Tais-toi. Tais-toi. T'es complètement ivre."

Dean prend conscience de ce silence autour de lui. Il fait volte-face, croise le regard de Benny, bouche-bée. "Depuis quand… tu es…? vous êtes…?"

"Il est _ivre_ ," en secouant la tête. "On est pas."

"Mais vous venez de-" commence Ash.

"La ferme, Ash," coupe Dean. "Tu vois bien que Cas est complètement bourré, et moi… moi je ne suis pas gay. C'est Cas, bordel de merde."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demande Castiel. "C'est mal, d'être Cas?"

Dean ferme brièvement les yeux. "Mais non," en pivotant vers lui. "C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. C'est pas ça. C'est très bien, d'être Cas."

"Alors pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça?"

"Pour rien, Cas. C'est rien."

"Mais pourquoi plus personne dit rien?" tristement. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?"

"Tu viens de me rouler une pelle."

"Et c'est mal?" demande Castiel, confus. "Même si j'en avais envie?"

"Je sais pas, Cas," sans rien trouver d'autre à dire.

Dean lui tourne le dos. "Qu'est-ce que mon père a dit, Benny?"

"Qu'il… qu'il arrivait," simplement. "Mais… vous êtes… vous-"

"Ça va, putain de merde," plus qu'énervé. "Change de disque, tu veux?" avant d'attraper Castiel par le coude. "Viens, Cas, il faut que tu boives un peu."

"Vodka?" soudain enthousiaste.

"De l'eau," en l'entraînant dans la cuisine, sans tenir compte de tous les regards braqués sur eux. "Tu vas boire de l'eau."

"Oh…" l'air déçu. "C'est nul, l'eau. Je veux-"

"Rien à faire de ce que tu veux."

"Tu es méchant, Dean," lui fait remarquer Castiel.

Celui-ci s'assoit sur une chaise, alors que Dean ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre. Il prend un verre dans le placard, puis le remplit d'eau. "Tiens," en le lui mettant entre les mains. "Dis-moi si tu as envie de vomir, d'accord?"

"D'accord, mais je n'ai pas envie de vomir, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de boire de l'eau."

"Cas, s'il te plaît."

"Mais Dean-"

"Arrête de faire chier, Cas, putain de bordel de merde."

Visiblement vexé, Castiel boit l'eau d'une traite, et repose violemment le verre sur la table. "D'accord," fait-il. "Tu me parles très mal, et je n'aime pas du tout ça, Dean. Je déteste quand tu si _méchant_ avec moi."

"Et moi, je déteste quand on me roule des pelles sans demander la permission."

"Mais Dean-"

"Dean?"

Dean se retourne vers Lisa. "Quoi?"

"Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton père, un putain de _flic_ , est dans mon salon?" demande-t-elle. "Et pourquoi Castiel a vidé les trois quarts d'une bouteille de vodka? Et pourquoi-"

"Ta gueule, Lisa," l'interrompt Castiel.

"Excuse-moi?" alors que Dean s'étouffe avec un éclat de rire.

"Tu parles trop," poursuit Castiel, imperturbable. "Tu parles tout le temps, et pour rien dire, la plupart du temps. Tu parles tellement que ça donne mal à la tête, et tu veux tout savoir? On s'en fiche, de tout ce que tu peux dire, espèce de _pétasse_ superficielle et-"

"Ok, Cas," intervient Dean. "On a compris."

"Tu vas le laisser me parler comme ça?" s'indigne Lisa.

"Cas a droit à la parole, et j'aime bien écouter ce qu'il a à dire," avec un petit haussement d'épaules. "Surtout s'il dit des trucs que tout le monde pense."

.

John hausse un sourcil en croisant le regard de Dean. "Castiel est ivre?" demande-t-il. " _Castiel_ est ivre? Je croyais que je venais te chercher, toi."

"Qu'est-ce que Benny a dit?" sans lâcher sa prise sur les épaules de Castiel pour que celui-ci reste debout.

"Presque rien."

"Je crois qu'il a peur de toi. Tout le monde a peur de toi."

"Mmh," fait John, croisant les bras sur son torse. "Et dis-moi ce qu'il y a de malin dans le fait de me faire venir dans une soirée pleine de mineurs et d'alcool?"

"Vous voulez un verre, John?" demande Castiel, sourire aux lèvres.

Dean lui donne un petit coup de coude. "Plus de verre pour personne," dit-il. "On rentre. Papa, s'il te plaît. Tu peux fermer les yeux sur cette soirée?"

"Oui," fait Benny, assis sur le bras du canapé. "Fermez les yeux, monsieur Winchester. C'est juste une petite soirée entre gens tout à fait responsables, qui ne font que… s'amuser?"

"Si jamais l'un d'entre vous prend le volant, je vous préviens que ça va très mal se passer," en élevant un peu la voix. "Ma mémoire est très développée, assez pour que je me souvienne de tous vos visages, et il y a de la place en garde à vue. Est-ce que c'est clair?"

"Très clair," à peu près tous en même temps.

"Parfait," en attrapant le bras de Castiel. "Et pour l'amour du ciel, buvez autre chose que la vodka du supermarché. C'est déjà un crime."

.

Dean ouvre la portière côté passager. "Monte, Cas," dit-il.

"Je monte derrière, d'habitude," immobile devant la voiture.

"Monte devant," intervient John. "Tu risques de vomir si tu restes derrière. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu vomisses dans ma voiture. Si tu vomis, Castiel, tu ne viendras plus jamais à la maison."

Effrayé, Castiel s'empresse d'obéir, et referme à toute vitesse la portière derrière lui. Dean rit, mais perd son sourire en croisant le regard de son père. Il se tait. Détourne les yeux. "Papa, je… désolé pour ce soir," d'une petite voix.

"On en parlera à la maison," sur un ton qui n'appelle aucune forme de protestation. "Monte dans la voiture, et assume tes conneries."

.

"Ok, Cas," en se penchant vers l'avant. "On est bientôt arrivés. Préviens si tu veux vomir."

"Je t'ai déjà dit, Dean. Que je ne voulais pas vomir."

John se gare devant la maison, pile au moment où Sam en sort. "Est-ce que Dean a bu?" demande-t-il. "Ou... non?" retenant un rire quand Dean aide Castiel à sortir de la voiture. " _Castiel_ est bourré? Petit Cas est bourré?"

"Sammy," grogne Dean. "La ferme."

Il passe son bras autour de la taille de Castiel, qui titube jusqu'au perron, l'air beaucoup, beaucoup moins assuré. Beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Il s'accroche à Dean pour ne pas tomber, la tête qui tourne violemment et la nausée qui lui retourne l'estomac. "Je vais… je-" une main sur son abdomen.

"Direction la salle de bains," en les faisant pivoter tous les deux.

Les pas de Castiel sont de moins en moins coordonnés, et le couloir lui semble vraiment très long. Dean relâche sa taille, lui permettant de tomber à genoux devant les toilettes.

"Ok, Cas, ça va," alors que celui-ci vomit tout l'alcool qu'il a avalé. "Je ne vais pas dire que ça t'apprendra pour l'instant. Je vais attendre demain matin, quand toi et ta gueule de bois, vous me supplierez de mettre fin à tes souffrances."

Castiel tousse, puis se redresse très légèrement pour appuyer son front contre la cuvette. "Plus jamais," articule-t-il. " _Jamais_."

"On dit tous ça," en humidifiant un gant de toilette avec de l'eau froide, avant de s'agenouiller près de lui. "Viens voir."

"Venir où ça?" en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

"Nulle part," en passant le gant sur son visage.

Ses gestes tout doux, les yeux dans les yeux. "Tu vas regretter tout ça, demain," fait-il. "Et tu as de la chance que mon père t'aime bien, parce que si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre que toi, il aurait pété les plombs."

"Mmh," avec un vague sourire.

"Je suis… désolé de t'avoir encouragé à boire, Cas. C'est un peu ma faute, et je suis vraiment désolé."

"Est-ce que tu m'en veux?" murmure Castiel.

Le ton très bas, mais Dean s'attendait à cette question. Il soupire. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais."

"Parce que je t'ai roulé une pelle sans te demander la permission."

Dean détourne le regard. "Je ne t'en veux pas," dit-il. "T'étais bourré, tu savais pas ce que tu faisais. Tu m'as embrassé. On regrette, on oublie et fin de l'histoire."

"C'est pas la fin de l'histoire, Dean," les yeux juste entrouverts. "Je ne veux pas que ce soit la fin de l'histoire, et je ne regrette pas. Tu m'aurais laissé faire si j'avais demandé la permission?"

"Je ne sais pas," après un court moment.

"Alors je préfère te demander pardon."

"Tu me demandes pardon?" surpris.

"Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose à pardonner?"

"Je ne sais pas, Cas," répète Dean. "C'était rien… t'es ivre. T'es ivre. On n'en parle plus. Tu as encore envie de vomir, ou tu veux dormir?"

Castiel se redresse complètement. Il fixe Dean, droit dans les yeux, de ce regard bleu si dur quand il est contrarié. "Dormir," finit-il par répondre. "Je peux dormir avec toi?"

"Sûr," simplement. "Mon lit est presque le tien."

.

"Tu trouves que j'ai été méchant avec Lisa?"

Dean remonte la couverture sur Castiel, jusque sous son menton, puis s'assoit sur le bord du lit. "On s'en fout," répond-il. "Lisa est une pétasse, et on s'en fout de ce qu'elle peut penser."

"C'est vrai qu'on s'en fout," en remuant un peu sous les draps pour trouver une position plus confortable, une main posée sur son front. "J'ai très mal à la tête."

"C'est ce qui arrive quand on boit trop, et trop vite, et qu'on a pas l'habitude."

"Mmh," marmonne Castiel.

"Tu devrais dormir, maintenant," avec un minuscule sourire. "Il faut que je parle à mon père, et je vais sûrement me faire incendier bien comme il faut, alors… je reviens après. D'accord? Reste ici. Ne te lève pas, ne prend pas l'idée d'aller te balader, et-"

"Je peux dire à ton père que tout est ma faute et que-"

"Surtout pas," en le coupant. "Tu vas faire plus de dégâts qu'autre chose, et je ne veux pas que tu lui proposes un autre verre. Il t'aime bien, mais il y a des limites."

"Tu crois?" en faisant la moue. "Bon, d'accord. Je reste ici."

Dean lui sourit encore une fois, et se lève. Il fait lentement quelques pas en direction de la porte, mais se retourne avant d'atteindre le couloir. "Cas, je-" mais Castiel a déjà fermé les yeux.

Sa respiration est calme, et les traits de son visage détendus. Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue en détournant le regard.

"DEAN," depuis la cuisine.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dean sursaute. Il laisse la porte entrouverte derrière lui, puis s'empresse de rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. "Ne parle pas si fort. Tu vas réveiller Cas," en s'arrêtant près du plan de travail.

"Cas va dormir pendant un bout de temps."

"Peut-être."

"Je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ce soir," exige John. "Tu l'as laissé boire? Tu l'as encouragé?"

"Eh bien…" en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. "Je lui ai dit que ça allait l'aider à se détendre, puis je suis parti avec Lisa, même pas trente minutes, et je… je n'avais pas prévu que Cas boirait autant. J'ai été stupide. Je suis désolé."

"Tu l'as laissé tout seul, alors qu'il n'a jamais bu de sa vie?"

"Oui, j'ai… je-"

"Quel imbécile," en secouant la tête. "Qu'il boive passe encore, c'est de votre âge, mais _Dean_ , tu te rends compte des conséquences qu'il y aurait pu avoir? Tu aurais dû faire plus attention à lui. Tu fais toujours attention à lui, d'habitude, et je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance."

Dean relève brusquement la tête. "Tu peux me faire confiance," avec plus de conviction.

"Je peux fermer les yeux sur les soirées alcoolisées, parce que je sais que tu fais en sorte de toujours rentrer sur tes deux pieds," reprend John, les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard plongé dans le sien. "Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide, que l'accident… que ce qui est arrivé à ta mère t'a énormément touché, et que tu as compris les dangers de l'alcool. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une petite piqûre de rappel, Dean?"

"Non."

"Tu as de la chance que Castiel n'ait pas fait de réaction violente," le ton _légèrement_ moins dur. "Et la prochaine fois, si jamais il y a une prochaine fois, surveille-le. Prends soin de lui."

Sans rien ajouter, Dean acquiesce, et John fait un petit signe en direction de sa chambre. "Tu peux y aller," dit-il. "J'espère que tu as compris."

Dean commence à se retourner, mais se ravise. "Papa?" alors que tout en lui trahit l'appréhension.

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que… enfin… je-" cherchant ses mots, évitant son regard. "Est-ce que tu crois que Cas… qu'il-"

"Il tient _beaucoup_ à toi," simplement.

"Et… et si je… tenais beaucoup à lui, moi aussi? Si je tenais à lui comme… tu sais? Si… c'est une hypothèse, hein, mais si je tenais à lui comme _ça_? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais?"

"Ce n'est pas déjà le cas?"

.

Dean ne dort pas beaucoup. Il surveille Castiel de très près, vérifie le rythme de ses inspirations, guette les expressions de son visage même s'il finit par se rendre compte qu'il en connaît déjà tous les détails. Dean sait tout de Cas, le connaît par cœur et devine ce qu'il ne dit pas.

.

La seule chose que Castiel se dit en ouvrant les yeux, c'est "plus jamais." Plus jamais d'alcool, plus _jamais_ rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de l'alcool.

"Cas?" à côté de lui.

"Ne parle pas si fort," les poings sur ses yeux.

"Comment tu te sens?" en se redressant pour s'asseoir en tailleur dans le lit.

"Je vais mourir."

"Attends," avant de se pencher pour attraper une bouteille d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine sur la table de nuit. "Tu devrais prendre ça. Et dis-moi si tu as encore envie de vomir."

Castiel grogne en se retournant sur le ventre. "Je vais mourir," répète-t-il.

"Prends une aspirine," en le secouant un peu par l'épaule. "Allez, Cas."

"Ne me secoue pas comme ça," en essayant de se dérober. "Je vais mourir."

"N'importe quoi," avec un petit rire.

"Bon," en s'asseyant à son tour. "Donne-moi l'aspirine. J'ai l'impression… tu crois qu'il existe des minuscules marteaux-piqueurs capables de se glisser dans les cerveaux humains?"

"N'importe quoi," répète Dean.

Il agite la bouteille d'eau devant lui, et Castiel la prend, en même temps que le comprimé. "J'ai un trou noir," après l'avoir avalé. "Un gros trou noir dans la tête," en donnant un petit coup sur sa tempe.

"De quoi tu te souviens?"

"Je me souviens d'un trou noir, Dean," les sourcils froncés. "Tu as dit que j'étais _coincé_ , et tu es parti avec Lisa. La vodka a un goût qui se rapproche sensiblement de l'odeur du dissolvant. Et un trou noir."

Dean soupire. La déception et le soulagement l'envahissent à part égale, exactement en même temps. Il mord sa lèvre, juste une seconde, puis se compose un sourire. "T'as rien loupé," finit-il par répondre. "T'as dansé sur la table, et Benny a trouvé ça cool. Il t'invitera sûrement la prochaine fois, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie de boire avant un très, très long moment. Tu as remis Lisa à sa place, aussi. Et ensuite, mon père est venu nous chercher parce que tu tenais à peine debout, tu as vomi, tu as dormi, et paf! ce matin, tu es tout neuf."

"J'ai… dansé sur la table?" en ouvrant la bouche. "Non… non, je suis fini. Ma réputation, Dean… ne ris pas!" en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. "Ça n'a rien de drôle. Plus personne ne va-"

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ta réputation, Cas," l'interrompt Dean. "Tu étais le mec chiant qui ne parle à personne, et maintenant, tu danses sur les tables."

"Et tu trouves que c'est mieux?"

Dean reprend la bouteille d'eau et la pose sur la table de nuit, détournant les yeux quelques secondes. "C'est mieux," confirme-t-il. "Et si n'importe qui ose dire quoique ce soit, je te promets de défendre ton honneur."

"Mmh," marmonne Castiel. "Et ton père? Il me déteste?"

"Mais non," en secouant la tête. "Il m'a fait la morale, à moi. Je t'ai encouragé à boire, alors c'est moi qui prends. Ne t'inquiète pas."

.

"Toujours en vie?" demande Sam, sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Castiel grimace, sans répondre, et Dean le tire par le bras pour le faire asseoir à table. "Bouge pas de là," dit-il. "Je vais chercher le petit dej."

"Je ne veux pas de-"

"Pas de café, je sais," en le coupant. "Il y a un paquet de Nesquik avec ton prénom dessus."

Il se retourne pour commencer à fouiller dans les placards, alors que Castiel prend sa tête entre ses mains.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais à ce point porté sur l'alcool," reprend Sam, sirotant tranquillement son jus d'orange.

"Je ne suis _pas_ porté sur l'alcool," avec un regard mauvais. "Ton frère me fait faire n'importe quoi."

"Fallait mieux choisir tes amis."

"J'aurais dû être plus sélectif, tu as raison," approuve Castiel.

"J'ai entendu," crie Dean.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, celui-ci pose une boîte de chocolat en poudre devant Castiel, tapotant le couvercle du bout de l'index. "Tu vois," fait-il. "J'ai écrit _Cas_ dessus, et j'ai même dessiné un ange à côté. Je suis le meilleur de tous les amis."

"Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à un ange, ça."

"C'est un ange," au moment où la sonnerie du four micro-ondes se déclenche.

Dean lui fait signe de patienter, s'éclipse, puis revient avec deux tasses. L'une remplie de lait chaud, l'autre de café. "Tiens," en tendant la première à Castiel. "Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher du sucre et des pains au chocolat."

"Tu me maternes un peu," lui fait remarquer Castiel.

"T'as la gueule de bois," avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

"Mais non, ça va déjà mieux."

Sam éclate de rire. "Si tu pouvais te voir, Cas," dit-il.

"Quoi, si je pouvais me voir?" les sourcils froncés.

"Ce que Sammy essaie gentiment de te dire," soupire Dean, en posant une assiette pleine de viennoiseries sur la table. "C'est que t'as une gueule de déterré."

"Déterré?" incrédule.

"C'est une expression qui veut dire que t'as une sale gueule," en s'asseyant en face de lui.

"Tu insinues que je suis laid?"

"Non," alors que Sam, à côté de lui, s'étouffe avec son rire. "Tu n'es pas… tu es très beau, Cas, mais juste… pas ce matin."

Il y a un petit silence, et puis Cas a l'air très satisfait. Il hoche la tête. "Si tu trouves que je suis beau le reste du temps, alors ça va," en souriant. "Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que déterré vient faire là-dedans."

"Moi, je ne comprendrai jamais d'où tu sors," répond Sam. "Sérieusement, tu-"

"C'est juste une expression, Cas," coupe Dean. "Et c'est vrai qu'elle est nulle."

.

Le reste du week-end, Dean évite Castiel. Un peu. Il l'évite consciemment _,_ parce qu'il a menti, parce que Dean ne ment _jamais_ à Cas, et parce qu'il a peur que les souvenirs lui reviennent. Ou peut-être que Dean voudrait que les souvenirs lui reviennent. Il ne sait pas. Il évite Castiel pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux.

Et le dimanche après-midi est très long, sans Castiel, sans les balades au parc ou les heures à écouter de la musique, allongés côte-à-côte sur le lit de Dean. Parfois sur le dos à regarder le plafond, parfois sur le ventre, très ou trop proches l'un de l'autre, à lire le même livre en même temps.

.

"Putain, Sam," en lui jetant un regard noir. "Tu ne pourrais pas frapper aux portes avant d'entrer?"

"J'ai frappé," rétorque Sam. "Tu m'as juste pas entendu. Pourquoi Cas n'est pas à la maison?"

Dean, affalé sur son lit, lève les yeux au ciel. "Parce que j'ai parfois autre chose à faire que passer du temps avec Cas," en resserrant sa prise sur l'oreiller qu'il a dans les bras.

"T'as vachement l'air d'avoir autre chose à faire," en s'approchant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. "Est-ce qu'il s'est passé un truc?"

"Il s'est rien passé du tout."

"Tu mens à ton petit-frère?" alors que Dean roule pour se mettre sur le ventre.

Il ne répond pas, et Sam lui donne un petit coup de poing dans l'omoplate. "Parle-moi," dit-il. "Vous vous êtes disputés?"

"Non."

"Il en a marre de toi?"

"Non."

"Alors c'est toi qui en as marre de lui?"

"Non."

Comment en avoir marre de Cas? Dean se le demande bien, parce qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir un jour en avoir assez de Cas.

"T'es énervé contre lui parce que papa t'a passé un savon?" tente Sam, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse.

"Non," pour la énième fois.

"Cas t'a roulé une pelle devant tout le monde?"

"Hein?" en se redressant vivement, les joues virant au rouge quand il croise le regard de Sam. "Mais… mais… où t'es allé chercher ça, Sammy? Hein?"

"Dans le mille," avec un grand sourire plus que satisfait.

"Comment est-ce que tu le sais?"

Sam hausse les épaules. "Je savais pas," dit-il. "Je suis juste quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent, de très intuitif et de perspicace, et-"

"Sam!" en le coupant. "Sérieusement."

"Bon… ok," après une seconde. "Tu n'es pas drôle. J'ai deviné, c'est tout."

"Comment ça, t'as _deviné_?"

"C'est une vraie question?" sans cacher sa surprise. "Tout le monde, et quand je dis _tout le monde_ , je parle vraiment de la terre entière, tout le monde sait que Cas est amoureux de toi. C'est flagrant. Vous passez vos journées ensemble, vous dormez ensemble, vous êtes… comme les cinq doigts de la main, sauf que vous êtes deux."

"Très drôle," commente Dean.

"Tu ne vois pas la manière dont il te regarde?"

"Bah… il me regarde comme il me regarde, je sais pas moi. Il me regarde avec son regard de Cas. C'est tout."

De la main, Dean balaie tout ce que Sam vient de dire, et celui-ci soupire bruyamment. "J'ai entendu ce que tu as demandé à papa, hier soir," reprend-il.

"C'était une hypothèse," en secouant la tête. "Juste pour savoir comment papa réagirait dans l'éventualité où… cette… _hypothèse_ se révèlerait être plus qu'une hypothèse. Mais c'est une hypothèse."

"Papa s'en fout," sans faire attention aux divagations de son frère. "Il a déjà perdu maman, et il tient à nous plus qu'à n'importe quoi. Il se fout de savoir avec qui tu sors."

"Je ne sors pas avec Cas."

"Mais tu l'as embrassé."

"C'est lui qui m'a embrassé, et il était ivre, et je l'ai repoussé."

"Au bout de combien de temps?" demande Sam.

"Presque… une minute?" hésitant. "Mais on s'en fiche, Sammy, on… Cas ne s'en souvient même pas."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit quand tu le lui as dit?"

Dean garde le silence suffisamment longtemps pour que Sam comprenne ce qu'il ne veut pas dire. "Non?" l'air indigné. "Tu ne lui as rien dit? Tu as menti?"

"J'ai omis de mentionner un petit _détail,_ " nie Dean. "C'est pas du tout la même chose."

"C'est la même chose," catégorique. "Et c'est nul, Dean. C'est vraiment-"

"Oh, ça va," sur la défensive. "Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi, du haut de tes quatorze ans?"

"Je sais que c'est mal de mentir, et qu'il va t'en vouloir en l'apprenant," les bras croisés en signe d'agacement. "Parce qu'il va forcément l'apprendre, si tout le monde vous a vus avec sa langue dans ta bouche."

"Je-"

"Tu n'avais pas pensé à ça, évidemment, _imbécile_."

"La ferme, Sam," avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" plus doucement.

Dean tourne la tête. "J'en sais rien. Tu peux pas m'aider, toi?" le suppliant presque du regard. "T'es super intelligent, tu trouves toujours des solutions, alors… aide-moi. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras."

"Tu rédiges ma dissertation?"

"Euh," pris au dépourvu. "Tout ce que tu voudras, sauf ça. Je peux faire tes maths, si tu veux. Ça, je suis doué, mais les disserts… ah, mais je pourrais demander à Cas de le faire. Il adore rédiger des trucs. Sauf que si je lui demande, je vais être obligé de lui parler, et ça… non, c'est pas un bon plan. Il faudrait que je trouve le moyen de ne plus jamais avoir à parler de ça. Sans être obligé de ne plus jamais parler à Cas, parce que ça, ça risque d'être vraiment trop compliqué. Alors… et si je payais tous les gens qui nous ont vus? Oui, mais je devrais travailler pour avoir assez d'argent, et j'aurais moins de temps pour passer mon permis. Je veux mon permis, parce que j'ai promis à Cas qu'on irait faire des road-trips, et des balades près de la mer. Mais s'il découvre que j'ai menti, il ne voudra plus jamais entendre parler de moi, et ça aussi, ça risque d'être vraiment trop compliqué. Merde. J'ai _aucune_ solution, Sammy, tu comprends? Je suis foutu. Je suis _fini_."

"Si tu ne rédiges pas ma dissert, pas question que je t'aide."

"C'est tout ce qui compte pour toi? Cette dissert? Tu ne peux pas la faire tout seul?"

Sam sourit de toutes ses dents. "Si," fait-il.

"Alors pourquoi tu-" haussant le ton avant de se radoucir quand il finit par comprendre. "Oh… oh. Tu ne veux pas m'aider. Tu veux que je me débrouille tout seul avec Cas."

"Tu le connais mieux que moi, Dean, et je suis sûr que tu trouveras le moyen de limiter les dégâts. Ou… d' _essayer_ de limiter les dégâts."

.

Lundi matin. Dean referme la porte de son casier, et sursaute en croisant le regard bleu. Castiel, à moins de trente centimètres de lui, lui adresse un sourire. Le même sourire que d'habitude, suivi d'un "salut, Dean." Le même, toujours le même que d'habitude.

"Tu vas bien, Cas?"

"Tu le saurais si tu m'avais appelé hier," simplement.

"Désolé," avec son cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. "J'avais… des trucs à faire avec mon père."

"Ton père travaille le dimanche."

"Pas tous les dimanches. Pas ce dimanche-là."

Castiel plisse les yeux, et la pomme d'Adam de Dean fait l'ascenseur.

"Tu mens très mal, Dean," reprend Castiel. "Si tu ne voulais pas me voir, tu peux juste le dire comme ça. Peut-être qu'on passe trop de temps ensemble à ton goût."

"Quoi?" surpris. "Bien sûr que non, on ne passe pas _trop_ de temps ensemble."

Il est sur le point de dire que ce n'est jamais _assez_ , mais Dean se ravise et se tait. Son regard dévie vers Lisa, qui avance à grands pas dans leur direction, visiblement énervée.

"Dean Winchester," menace-t-elle en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur, ignorant royalement Castiel. "Tu peux me dire depuis quand est-ce que tu es _gay_? Tu avais prévu de me le dire quand, exactement?"

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

Lisa se tourne finalement vers Castiel, qui croise les bras sur son torse, le regard braqué sur Dean. Il ne cille pas, n'a même pas l'air de respirer, et Dean n'a besoin que d'une seconde les yeux plongés dans les siens. "Tu sais," murmure-t-il.

"Évidemment que je sais," répond Castiel. "J'étais là."

"Je ne comprends rien," fait Lisa, bougeant dans tous les sens pour essayer de regarder l'un ou l'autre dans les yeux.

Dean pivote vers elle. "Tu peux t'en aller?" le ton le plus neutre possible.

"Excuse-moi?"

"S'il te plaît, Lisa, _dégage_."

Hors d'elle, Lisa fait volte-face, puis repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

Il y a un très long silence, pendant lequel Dean cherche à trouver le courage de relever la tête. Quand il le fait, il regrette, parce que Cas ne l'a pas quitté des yeux, mais les siens ne sont plus du tout _bleus._ Ils sont l'orage.

Dean se racle la gorge. "Tu as dit… tu as dit que tu avais un trou noir, et je… je-" perdu. "Tu m'as menti."

" _Tu_ m'as menti."

"Mais je-"

"Je n'ai rien dit parce que tu m'as repoussé, et parce que je voulais savoir si tu étais capable de me mentir les yeux dans les yeux," coupe Castiel. "Je t'ai laissé tout le week-end pour m'en parler, pour me dire… je ne sais pas, mais j'aurais préféré que tu me repousses en me le disant, que tu sois honnête, mais ça va, Dean. J'ai compris. Tout est _ok._ "

"Cas, attends," quand celui-ci tourne les talons.

Castiel ne s'arrête même pas, et sans réfléchir, Dean s'élance derrière lui. "CAS," plus fort. "Attends."

"Tu veux faire une scène devant tout le lycée?" en se retournant brusquement pour se planter devant lui.

Et même s'il sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas justifié, Dean sent la colère monter en lui. Il a un rire, sarcastique. "Tu m'as roulé une pelle devant tout ce putain de lycée, mais ça n'a l'air de poser de problème à personne."

"Oh… ça suffit," le ton _glacial._ "La seule personne qui ne voit rien… la seule personne qui ne veut pas voir, c'est toi, et _personne_ d'autre que toi. On se connaît depuis toujours, Dean, et tu ne m'as jamais menti. Je ne te mens jamais non plus. Alors je t'écoute, explique-moi pourquoi tu as préféré croire que j'avais oublié? Pourquoi… si tu penses que j'étais seulement ivre, que ça ne voulait rien dire, pourquoi as-tu éprouvé le besoin de mentir? Tu ne trouves pas que ç'aurait été plus simple de me dire que tu ne voulais pas de ce qui s'est passé? Tu ne voulais pas, Dean? Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, tu _voulais_."

"Je-" sans voix, en jetant des petits regards aux quelques personnes autour d'eux.

"Regarde-moi," s'agace Castiel. "Regarde-moi, et réponds-moi."

"Je ne… je ne voulais pas de ce qui s'est passé," trop mécaniquement.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'as rendu le baiser? Tu ne voulais pas ou bien tu n'assumes pas?"

Piqué au vif, Dean secoue la tête en serrant les poings. "Va te faire foutre, Castiel," crache-t-il.

"Toi, va te faire foutre," en le contournant pour s'éloigner.

"La salle d'histoire est de l'autre côté, imbécile," assez fort pour être sûr que Castiel l'entende.

"Je préfère faire huit fois le tour du lycée plutôt que de t'adresser encore une seule fois la parole, _toi,_ imbécile."

.

"Et alors," commence Benny, occupé à jouer avec sa fourchette. "Tu crois que ça va s'arranger, ou alors-"

Dean pousse un soupir exaspéré. "Comment tu veux que je le sache?" en repoussant son plateau. "Il ne veut plus me parler. Il ne m'a même pas regardé en cours d'histoire de l'art, alors qu'on est assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Et je peux vous dire, maintenant… l'histoire de l'art craint déjà _avec_ Cas, mais alors là, _alors là_ , c'est-"

"Tu lui as dit d'aller se faire foutre," fait remarquer Ash. "J'étais là, j'ai tout entendu. Comme pas mal de gens."

"Qu'est-ce que ça change, maintenant?" l'air contrarié. "Tout le monde est au courant, de toute façon."

"Tout le monde était déjà au courant."

"Merci, Ash," ironise Dean. "J'avais compris. Pourquoi personne ne me dit rien, à moi? J'aurais peut-être mieux réagi si j'avais été prévenu."

Ash et Benny échangent un regard, puis lèvent les yeux au ciel en même temps. Restent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Dean pousse un soupir de frustration mêlé d'exaspération. " _Quoi_ , encore?"

"Mais rien," répond Ash. "On croyait que t'étais au courant de tes propres sentiments, c'est tout."

"T'es psychologue, toi, maintenant?" désabusé.

"Non. J'ai des yeux pour voir."

"T'as prévu de la fermer?"

"Mmh," simplement.

"Moi, j'avais rien vu," fait Benny. "Enfin, mis à part le fait que vous avez toujours été un peu trop proches, Castiel et toi, mais-"

"On n'est pas _trop_ proches, Cas et moi," en le coupant. "On est… comme on est. C'est tout."

.

Tous les autres jours de la semaine sont comme d'autres dimanches sans Cas. Longs et monotones. Dean essaie d'aller au parc tout seul, parce qu'après tout, il n'a besoin de personne pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Il n'a pas besoin de Castiel pour aller au fast-food et acheter des frites qu'il mange en marchant. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle presque tous les soirs d'enclencher son réveil pour le lendemain, ni qu'on l'aide à dormir quand il pense trop, ni qu'on caresse ses cheveux pour chasser les cauchemars, qu'on lui raconte des histoires s'il n'arrive pas à se rendormir. Dean n'a pas besoin de tout ce que Castiel sait faire mieux que personne. De ce que _personne_ d'autre que lui ne sait faire.

.

"Dean?"

Celui-ci relève la tête pour croiser le regard de John, qui l'observe avec attention depuis l'autre bout de la table, les sourcils froncés. "Tout va bien?"

"Oui, ça va," répond Dean.

"Pourquoi tu ne manges rien?" pour insister un peu. "Quelque chose ne va pas, au lycée? Est-ce que-"

"Ça va, papa," en le coupant. "Tout va très bien."

Il recommence à jouer avec les petits pois dans son assiette, et Sam, à sa droite, lui envoie un petit coup de pied. Dean ne réagit même pas, les yeux baissés.

"C'est vendredi soir, alors pourquoi t'es pas avec Cas? Pourquoi Cas est pas avec toi?"

Dean lui lance un regard noir. " Arrête, Sam," avec un soupir agacé. "C'est bon. On s'est juste un peu disputés, Cas et moi. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire."

"Pour quelle raison?" demande John.

"On a juste un… désaccord," haussant les épaules pour se donner un air détaché. "Un désaccord insurmontable. C'est pas grave. J'ai des tas d'autres amis."

"Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui parler?"

"Il ne veut pas me parler. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire," répète Dean. "C'est pas grave."

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonne. John se lève, ouvre et fronce encore davantage les sourcils quand il se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Castiel, debout sur le perron. Les bras le long de son corps, l'air légèrement tendu, il se racle la gorge. "Bonsoir, John," dit-il. "Est-ce que Dean est là?"

"DEAN," sans quitter Castiel des yeux.

"Ça va, ça va," depuis la cuisine, en traînant bruyamment des pieds. "Je ne suis pas sourd. Qu'est-ce que tu-" il tombe dans le regard bleu et se coupe. "Eh… salut, Cas."

Celui-ci se contente d'un vague hochement de tête. "Désolé de passer à cette heure-là," très posément, alors que John s'éclipse pour leur laisser un moment en tête-à-tête. "Je voudrais juste récupérer le… t-shirt que tu portes."

Dean baisse les yeux vers le vieux t-shirt aux couleurs du lycée que Cas a oublié dans sa chambre. Il dormait avec, et maintenant, c'est Dean. Il se mord la lèvre. "Tu ne veux pas entrer?" demande-t-il. "On pourrait-"

"Non, ça va," l'interrompt Castiel. "Tu peux garder ce t-shirt. C'est rien."

"Il y a des tas d'affaires qui t'appartiennent dans ma chambre, et-"

"Tu ne veux pas garder mes affaires?"

"Tu viens récupérer ton t-shirt, mais finalement, je peux le garder?" une épaule appuyée contre le chambranle. "Je peux l'enlever et te le donner, tu sais. J'en ai des tas d'autres, sûrement beaucoup qui sont à toi, alors je peux te rendre celui-là. Ça n'a aucun sens. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Cas?"

"Visiblement rien de bien," en reculant d'un pas. "Je n'aurais pas dû venir."

"Pourquoi t'es venu, alors?" plus amer. "Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus m'adresser la parole."

Castiel roule des yeux, exaspéré. "C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide."

"Moi, je suis stupide?"

"Oui, toi," appuie Castiel. "Tu es stupide."

"Tu sais quoi," avant de retirer rageusement le t-shirt. "Prends-le, ton putain de t-shirt à la con," en le roulant en boule pour le lui jeter. "Rien à foutre. Je vais faire une lessive avec tous tes vêtements, et je te les rendrai lundi, et-"

"Tu ne sais même pas comment marche la machine à laver."

"Bah c'est bien pour ça qu'il y a un manuel d'utilisation," rétorque Dean, en croisant les bras sur son torse nu.

"C'est ça," entre ses dents.

"Tu crois que je suis trop stupide pour lire un manuel?"

"Je ne crois rien du tout."

"C'est ça," à son tour. "Tu as raison. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Tu n'aurais… il y a des tas de trucs que tu n'aurais pas dû faire, ces derniers temps."

Les yeux de Cas sont si froids, pas comme l'orage cette fois, mais comme la brûlure du givre et sa colère est _glacée_. Sa colère résonne alors même qu'il ne dit rien. Dean soutient son regard, c'est difficile mais il soutient le regard de Cas, sans savoir s'il a envie de lui prouver que rien ne l'atteint, ou bien de lui faire comprendre le contraire. Il secoue la tête. "Je te ramènerai tes vêtements," répète-t-il.

"Très bien," entre ses dents serrées. "J'ai une de tes chemises, et-"

"Garde-la. Je m'en fiche."

"C'est la rouge," ajoute Castiel, quelque peu surpris par la manière dont Dean lui répond. "C'est ta chemise préférée."

"Et puis alors," deux pas en arrière à l'intérieur de la maison.

Castiel soupire d'agacement, puis tourne les talons. Il descend les trois marches du perron sans se retourner, sans le moindre regard en arrière, et Dean claque rageusement la porte pour retourner dans la cuisine en marmonnant. "Mais quel imbécile," en attrapant un t-shirt dans la panière à linge qui traîne dans le couloir.

.

Dean pose le casque sur ses oreilles, s'allonge sur le ventre en passant ses bras sous son oreiller. Il fixe la porte un moment, puis finit par fermer les yeux pour se laisser bercer par la musique qu'il écoute trop fort, étouffant le cours de ses pensées, qui pourtant trouvent le moyen de résonner plus fort.

Et pourquoi est-ce que les choses ne peuvent pas être simples? Pourquoi Cas complique-t-il toujours tout? Pourquoi _toujours_ devoir parler, parler, parler, alors que tout devrait pouvoir redevenir comme avant? Puis pourquoi-

"Tu vas être sourd si tu continues comme ça," en lui retirant le casque des oreilles.

Dean relève la tête vers son père. "Je préfère être sourd," grommelle-t-il.

"Tu n'es pas sorti de tout le week-end," en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. "Tu ne veux pas venir manger?"

"Pas faim," en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

"J'ai fait des hamburgers," précise John.

"Toujours pas faim," sans bouger.

"Rien ne va plus, alors."

"Mmh."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dean?"

"Mmh."

"Dean," toujours doux mais légèrement plus autoritaire.

Dean tourne la tête pour dégager son visage. "Il ne se passe rien," répond-il. "J'ai pas faim, c'est tout. C'est un crime?"

"Change de ton, tu veux?"

"Désolé," simplement. "Il ne se passe rien."

"Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça," le regard planté dans le sien. "Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Castiel?"

"Parce qu'on est plus amis."

"Et tu ne veux pas essayer de-"

"Papa," marmonne Dean. "Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'est rien. C'est pas grave."

"Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, ou alors tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler à moi?"

Dean soupire, sans répondre. John fronce les sourcils. "C'est… cette soirée, n'est-ce pas?" devine-t-il. "Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Castiel. Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu? Est-ce qu-"

"Tu enquêtes?"

"Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que tu m'as demandé?"

Le silence de Dean est éloquent, et John se tait, lui aussi. Pendant un très court moment. "J'ai compris," finit-il par dire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as compris?" en se redressant.

"Ton hypothèse n'est pas une hypothèse."

Dean s'assoit, ramène ses jambes contre lui et passe ses bras autour, le menton posé sur ses genoux. "Tu promets de ne pas te mettre en colère?"

"Je fais réellement si peur que ça?" presque surpris.

"Pas tout le temps," avec un petit sourire. "Tu fais peur à tous mes amis, et tu les intimides."

"Castiel n'a pas peur de moi," fait remarquer John.

"C'est parce que Cas te connaît," haussant les épaules. "Tu n'as pas encore promis."

"Pourquoi tu crois que je vais me mettre en colère?"

"Parce que j'ai… ok… Cas m'a embrassé," balançant les mots sans réfléchir. "Je l'ai embrassé aussi. Un peu. Enfin… enfin tu vois, quoi. Il était ivre, et voilà. C'est arrivé. Et devant la moitié du lycée, en plus, alors… et puis tout le monde dit que Cas est amoureux de moi, même toi, tu as dit qu'il… enfin. Je ne comprends rien. On s'est disputés parce que j'ai menti, mais il a menti aussi, et maintenant il ne veut plus me parler."

Dean retient son souffle comme on attend une catastrophe, mais rien ne tombe. John se contente d'un hochement de tête un peu incrédule. "Je n'ai pas tout compris," admet-il. "Sur quoi est-ce que tu as menti?"

"Quand il s'est réveillé, le lendemain matin, il a dit… qu'il ne se souvenait de rien," explique Dean. "Là, il a menti. Mais ensuite, j'ai… je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai menti, je ne sais pas, je… enfin c'est _compliqué_ , et-"

"Ça n'a pas l'air compliqué, à mes yeux," en le coupant. "La vraie question, c'est pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu mentir?"

"Parce que je ne suis pas gay."

"Et puis? Ce n'est pas _compliqué_ , Dean. C'est même très simple. C'est juste Cas."

"Alors… Sammy a raison quand il dit que tu te fiches de savoir que j'ai… que _peut-être_ je pourrais… sortir avec Cas?" d'une petite voix incertaine.

Une nouvelle fois, John hoche la tête. "Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est qu'entre Cas et Lisa, mon choix est très vite fait," dit-il. "Tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux. Ça ne change pas qui tu es."

"Ça ne te pose vraiment pas de problème? Vraiment vraiment pas?"

"Mais non," en lui adressant un sourire. "Ce qui me pose problème, c'est le peu de considération que tu accordes à mes hamburgers. Il y a de la tarte, aussi. Tu es vraiment vraiment sûr que tu n'as pas faim?"

.

Le lendemain matin, Dean loupe le réveil, puis une marche dans l'escalier, se brûle avec l'eau de la douche et finit par arriver au lycée avec une heure de retard. Il casse quasiment la porte de son casier en la claquant, et sursaute en tombant nez-à-nez avec Castiel quand il se retourne. Celui-ci lui adresse à peine un regard avant de le contourner pour accéder à son propre casier, à côté du sien.

"Bonjour à toi aussi," fait Dean.

Castiel hésite, puis lui jette un coup d'œil. "Tu es en retard," en posant ses livres les uns à côté des autres.

"Panne de réveil," avec un haussement d'épaules. "Tu me dis de le mettre, d'habitude. Je suis un peu perdu sans toi."

"Mmh," presque sarcastique.

"Tu m'en veux encore, Cas?"

"Oui," réplique-t-il. "Oui, Dean, je t'en veux encore."

"On ne peut pas… oublier?"

"Non."

"Cas-"

A son tour, Castiel claque la porte du casier. "Non," répète-t-il. "On ne peut pas oublier."

"Mais je… on est amis, et je-" avant de s'interrompre, parce que Dean a du mal à prononcer les mots qui brûlent sur sa langue.

Ces mots qu'il meurt d'envie de lui crier mais qui restent coincés.

"Si je suis venu, vendredi," reprend Castiel, le ton trop sec. "C'est parce que tu me manquais."

"Tu me manques aussi."

"Ah oui?" en croisant les bras sur son torse. "Si je te manque, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu… non. Je ne te manque pas. Pas assez pour mettre ta fierté de côté, en tout cas."

"Ce n'est pas une question de fierté," en secouant la tête.

"Si," visiblement agacé.

"Cas… s'il te plaît," en le suppliant du regard. "Ce n'est pas… ma fierté n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je voudrais juste que tout soit comme avant."

"Pas moi," objecte Castiel. "C'est ce que tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas que tout soit comme avant. Je ne veux pas savoir que tu couches avec Lisa, ou avec n'importe quelle autre fille. Je ne veux pas t'écouter me parler de toutes celles qui te plaisent, et… non, je ne veux pas que tout soit comme avant."

"Je me fiche de Lisa. C'est… toi."

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle, et Dean évite son regard. Castiel ne cille même pas. "Prouve-le-moi," dit-il.

Dean ouvre la bouche. Rien ne vient, tout reste vraiment trop _coincé._

"Tu vois, Dean," et puis Cas fait volte-face. "C'est ta fierté."

"Mais attends," en élevant la voix, attirant l'attention de tous les autres lycéens dans le couloir.

Castiel continue de marcher, et Dean ne réfléchit qu'une seconde, ignore les regards braqués sur lui, ignore cette putain de _fierté_ , puis se met à courir pour le rattraper. Il agrippe son bras pour le forcer à se retourner, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et se fige. Le temps ralentit, ralentit et Dean ferme les yeux quand tout son corps s'échauffe. Embrasse Castiel tout doucement mais aussi tout intensément.

Embrasse Castiel.

Quand il finit par s'écarter, Dean garde les yeux fermés un court moment, puis ouvre un œil. "Ça te suffit?" demande-t-il.

Plus immobile qu'immobile, Castiel acquiesce, soudain plus timide. "Ça me suffit."

"Bien."

"Dean… tout le monde nous regarde."

"Oui, je sais," pourtant sans bouger non plus. "Tout le monde sait déjà que tu es amoureux de moi, et maintenant, tout le monde sait que c'est très réciproque."

"Benny, là-bas, a vraiment l'air _très_ perdu," les yeux toujours dans les siens.

"Il s'en remettra," avec un sourire. "Tu veux bien sécher le cours d'histoire de l'art, maintenant?"

Encore une fois, Castiel acquiesce, et Dean prend sa main pour l'entraîner dehors, zigzaguant entre les élèves sans faire attention à eux.

.

"Tu n'étais pas censé ramener mes vêtements, aujourd'hui?" alors qu'ils entrent dans le parc, quasiment désert à cette heure-là.

Dean hausse nonchalamment les épaules. "En fait… je n'ai rien compris au manuel d'utilisation de la machine à laver," dit-il, arrachant un petit rire à Castiel. "Ne te moque pas, Cas! Ça ne disait même pas combien de millilitres de lessive je devais mettre."

"Personne ne mesure la lessive en millilitres," en s'asseyant sur un banc. "C'est avec le bouchon."

"De toute façon, je ne veux pas te rendre tes vêtements," réplique Dean, en prenant place à sa gauche. "Je n'aurai plus rien à me mettre."

"Parce que tes vêtements à toi sont chez moi. Et ma mère les lave."

Dean sourit doucement, et le silence qui s'en suit est tout aussi doux, pas très long, jusqu'à qu'il effleure la main de Cas du bout des doigts, comme une caresse un peu hésitante. "Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose, et je… peut-être que si je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, c'est parce que c'était vraiment évident, trop évident et que finalement on est déjà… toi et moi. Tu sais," encore une fois. "C'est du sérieux."

"Les choses étaient encore plus _évidentes_ quand j'étais ivre," répond Castiel.

"Évidentes comment?"

"Sur internet, j'ai lu que l'alcool désinhibait, et-"

"T'es allé lire des trucs sur internet?" en le coupant.

"Bien sûr que je suis allé lire des _trucs_ sur internet, Dean," les sourcils froncés comme si la question n'était vraiment rien d'autre qu'absurde. "Je me documente quand je ne comprends pas quelque chose. Et j'ai compris que j'avais osé t'embrasser parce que l'alcool me _décoinçait_ suffisamment pour que je fasse ce que je voulais vraiment. Tu sais ce que je me suis dit, ensuite? Que toi, tu n'étais pas ivre, mais… tu m'as embrassé en retour quand même."

"Touché," avec un rire, plus nerveux qu'amusé.

"Peut-être qu'on n'est pas obligés d'en faire… toute une histoire, comme tu dirais," en prenant franchement sa main. "Parce qu'on est déjà… toi et moi."

.

Évident, tout est évident et même plus, à partir de ce moment-là. Toutes ces petites choses, la proximité, les moments juste à eux, les gestes et les mots, presque les mêmes qu'avant, tout est évident.

Il y a tout ce qui était déjà là, et puis un peu _plus_.

.

"Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé?" la tête posée sur les genoux de Castiel et les yeux fermés.

Castiel, assis dos à la tête de lit, garde son livre dans une main, la deuxième un peu perdue dans les cheveux de Dean. "A quoi?" en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil.

"Tu devrais laisser une brosse à dents ici."

"J'ai déjà une brosse à dents dans ta salle de bains," avec un sourire.

"Alors peut-être que tu pourrais laisser ton dentifrice au citron, tu sais… celui que tu prends tout le temps parce que tu n'aimes pas la menthe."

"Il y en a un tube dans le placard au-dessus du lavabo."

"Bon… alors la lessive?" demande Dean. "Celle que ta mère achète est plus-"

"Je l'ai rajoutée sur la liste de courses de ton père," en le coupant. "Il en achètera. J'ai écrit la référence exacte pour qu'il ne se trompe pas, et j'ai utilisé un feutre rouge. Et j'ai accroché la liste au frigo."

Dean sourit à son tour, et Castiel referme son livre pour le poser sur le lit, concentrant son attention sur lui. "Moi aussi, j'ai pensé à quelque chose," dit-il.

"A quoi?" en levant les yeux dans les siens.

"J'aime bien la menthe quand elle est dans ta bouche."

"Est-ce que… Cas, est-ce que t'es en train de me draguer?"

"Je te _complimente_ ," corrige Castiel, la main toujours dans ses cheveux. "Tu as dit, l'autre jour, que je ne te faisais jamais de compliments. Eh bien, voilà. Tu as bon goût, Dean."

Celui-ci se redresse et s'assoit sur ses talons. "Embrasse-moi."

"Et pourquoi?" sans bouger.

"Parce que j'ai bon goût," haussant les épaules. "Je ne crois pas aux compliments si tu ne me donnes pas de preuves."

"Bon… d'accord."

Il attrape son avant-bras pour le tirer vers lui, alors que Dean pousse un petit cri de surprise, bientôt étouffé par les lèvres de Castiel sur les siennes.


End file.
